Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to a display device. More specifically, an aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device with integrated touch sensing components.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch-sensitive display devices typically include a touch screen attached to a display panel. The touch screen can be considered an information input device. A user watches an image created in the display panel and inputs information by pressing or touching a touch sensor in the touch screen.
Recent efforts have focused on developing a touch-sensitive display device for a slim portable terminal, for example, a smartphone and a tablet PC.